


A King and Queen

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Valla, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: A night of Romance for the King and Queen of Valla.





	A King and Queen

Corrin paced the halls of the castle back and forth. He white-haired king of Valla wasn’t normally this nervous. A tap on the shoulder came breaking his pace. A green-haired ninja stood behind him. “Lord Corrin, may I ask what is bothering you?” 

“Kaze you startled me, oh sorry for causing worry. It’s just today is Camilla and I’s anniversary, I have arranged for a private evening with her tonight. Though I feel as if we are dating again and I’m trying to win her over.”

“It is your first anniversary and you are now both rulers of a nation. But if I know Queen Camilla she just wants to be with you. So do not worry.”

“You are probably right Kaze, you do know a thing or to about ladies,” Corrin said beginning to leave. “Oh and please just call me Corrin.”

Kaze kneeled to show his respect and nodded to the command. Under his breath, he spoke as Corrin exited. “Thank goodness, Rinkah didn’t hear that she would have my hide.” Kaze’s wife didn’t enjoy hearing about the attention he got from other females. 

Corrin walked into a large bedroom, there he saw his wife wearing a slim purple dress that hugged her body. A crown adorned her head. He was blown away, his wife and best friend was in his opinion the most gorgeous woman of all three kingdoms. He quietly walked behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. “Happy Anniversary my Queen”

Camilla saw him in the mirror, putting her hands around his. “Happy anniversary my dear” Camilla, loved the embrace of her husband. Out of all the pain in her life, all the destruction, all the facades to please others, the warmth her heart from his embrace made her able to start anew. Corrin gave her a peck on the check. It was because of him she felt confident as her new position as Queen of Valla.

“You look lovely as ever.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Camilla spun around so they were facing each other, she looked into his piercing red eyes. “You know darling, I remember when you used to be shorter then me” she gave out a small laugh. Corrin’s face turned a light red.

“Does this bother you?”

“Of course not dear, it’s just amazing to see how you’ve grown. That is both physically and mentally.”

Corrin looked down at his armor, a mix of white and black. A mixture of both Nohr and Hoshido, he could feel the weight of the crown on his head. “Do you think I’ve become a good King?”

“My dear Corrin” She interlaced her fingers of her right and with his and put her left hand on his cheek. Her touched soothed him, it had since they were little. “You are a great king, you ended a long term feud between Nohr and Hoshido. As well as you aren’t a tyrant, you give comfort and compassion to your people. We are in prosperity. I will say you have made mistakes, but you take them with strides to fix them. You are making your mother so proud, even in the afterlife” Camilla closed the gap between them pressing her lips against his. 

As they pulled apart “Thank you, Camilla. What would I do without you?” escaped his lips. Their foreheads touched, and Camilla’s arms found their way around Corrin’s neck. In the same fashion, Corrin’s found their way around her hips, as she slowly began to sway. The young king matched her pace.

The couple began to dance, Camilla’s head would eventually come to his shoulder. As the waltz continued, the only sound or resemblance of music was a soft hum from Camilla’s lips and the beating of their hearts. Corrin eventually broke the semi-silence. “I was so worried about tonight, I wasn’t sure how to make it special. But just dancing here with you, is all I need.” 

“I’m glad my dear, I want you to be happy as I am, on this special day. This is perfect for me as well.”

The two eventually stopped dancing. Corrin got changed, Camilla watching the whole process much to her husband's embarrassment. Soon he was a suit, he walked over to his queen, his wife and took her hand. Leading her to the door out of their room. 

They were greeted by Flora how guided them down the hall, to a balcony with a table set for two. Camilla let out a seductive laugh of pleasure, Corrin knew he made the right location choice. A candle sat in the middle of the table, a lite the area. The couple sat across from each other. Dinner came and went, the food was to be expected of what royals to eat. It was lavash and yet there was a humbleness to the meal. 

Soon the couple headed to the hot springs to relax for the evening. The under sky once again. They watched the stars surrounded by the warm water. Corrin sat next to his doting wife who rested her head on his shoulder. She stuck close not wanting to be away from him for a second. They gazed at the peaceful sky. “Did you ever think we would see the sky like this when we were young, a sky that was full of peace far from Nohr?” Corrin inquired.

“I dreamed of it, and you were always by my side so I guess my dreams came true.”

Dreams do seem to come true, with enough love. Dreams can change, dreams can grow; love is the same, it grows and changes but in the end it still loves. A bond between two people, a vow to be by each other’s side. 

Corrin kissed his wife’s forehead, as they got lost in the warmth of the spring, and shine of the stars. Inseparable as they had been as children and even now.


End file.
